


A Happy Family

by Mxlti_fandom_stan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aziraphale and Crowley are Adam Young's Parents (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, Song: Like Real People Do (Hozier), Song: NFWMB (Hozier), They adopted Adam young, adam is witness to the fluff, ineffable husbands, ineffable husbands fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxlti_fandom_stan/pseuds/Mxlti_fandom_stan
Summary: Its very fluffy and its adorable. This takes place in their home. Idk whether what I've written here could be considered an AU but, oh well. ANYWAYENJOY :)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly so fluffy its tooth rotting.

3rd Person POV

The home Crowley and Aziraphale owned seemed empty when Adam was out. When he returned it was normally always chaotic because he would be following Aziraphale and talking to him while Crowley was yelling at his plants, which is where Aziraphale would normally be walking to tell Crowley to quit it. 

Today though Adam entered the house quietly in hopes of catching his parents off guard. he quietly closed the door behind him and saw they weren't in the living room, so he walked to the kitchen. Music was coming from the kitchen so he hid somewhat behind a wall and watched the angel and demon. The pair didn't notice nor hear Adam. At least that is what he thought. 

The scene playing before Adam made him smile. Crowley was holding Aziraphale from behind with his head on the angels shoulder while he was cooking. Adam recognized the artist playing, it was Hozier. He had showed the angel music that Hozier had produced and he liked it. The song playing Adam did not recognize. 

The angel was humming along softly. The demon soon joined in also humming. The song soon changed, Adam knew this song and had connected it to the pair since it reminded him a lot of his parents. The song was " Like Real People Do ". Aziraphale smiled and continued humming. 

" Honey just put your sweet lips on mine..."

Crowley turned Aziraphale around and smiled singing along now.

" We should just kiss like real people do..."

He then kissed the angel softly. The angel pulled away and said " Adam come out from behind the wall. " Adam slowly came out smiling innocently. Crowley chuckled and Aziraphale laughed softly. He walked over to the pair, Aziraphale kissed his forehead and Crowley ruffled his hair. Crowley asked Adam when he returned his back turned to Adam because he was changing the music. " A few minutes ago ", Crowley simply said " ah ". 

( TIME SKIP )

A few Hours later Aziraphale and Adam convinced Crowley to play a board game with them. They chose monopoly, Crowley was not aware of this. They knew Crowley despised the game due to him almost throwing the game into the fire. Aziraphale wasn't very fond but Adam enjoyed the game so he played anyways.

Adam ran to the dining room to set the game up leaving the other two behind. Aziraphale laughed and told Crowley to get up, he replied with a groan. 

" Must I really, I'm pretty sure Adam wont mind it being just you. "  
" Yes really and I'm pretty sure he will mind " Aziraphale looked at Crowley and said. 

He grabbed Crowley's hands and pulled him up giving him a quick kiss and then he began walking towards the dining room. Adam was sitting and waiting still counting the money out. 

He looked up and smiled at Aziraphale, the angel smiled back. Adam had finished counting the money and grabbed the piece he wanted which was the duck. He always chose the duck because it was his favorite animal. Crowley had already sat down as did Aziraphale. Crowley grabbed the car and Aziraphale the top hat. 

The game had begun. Crowley rolled the dice and got a 4. Aziraphale rolled snake eyes which made Crowley snort at the irony. Adam rolled and got a 2. With that it was determined who went 1st, 2nd and 3rd. 

Aziraphale rolled the dice once more and moved the top hat. Crowley did the same thing and so did Adam. 

( 25 MINUTE TIME SKIP )

Adam went bankrupt first leaving Aziraphale and Crowley. Crowley tried to get Aziraphale to trade with him, he always said no. Crowley ended up going bankrupt due to him owning half the board. Aziraphale won for the second time even though they had played many times before. 

It was late so they said goodnight to Adam and went to their own room. They had a record player in their room at Aziraphales request. Crowley found a record they owned and put it on, it was Queen. Good Old Fashion Lover boy started playing. 

Crowley walked behind Aziraphale and held him slightly swaying the two. He began humming along with a smile. Aziraphale put his hands on Crowleys and began swaying them to the song. Once the song ended and the rest of the record continued Aziraphale pulled away and kissed the corner of Crowleys mouth. 

" Goodnight dear "  
" Goodnight Angel "

The pair went to bed happy.

( TIME SKIP )

Aziraphale woke the next morning at 7:00. Next to him layed Crowley drooling on the pillow. He always did find it adorable how much of a "gracious" sleeper Crowley was. Aziraphale let Crowley continue to sleep and went to wake Adam up. He put on his robe and walked to Adams room. 

He woke Adam up and told him to get ready for school. Aziraphale then went to wake Crowley up. Crowley was already awake when Aziraphale came back to the room. He told him good morning and Crowley said good morning back. The pair got dressed in their usual attire. 

Once dressed they entered the kitchen and made breakfast for Adam and themselves. Aziraphale cooked per usual and Crowley made the coffee. Adam had orange juice instead of coffee. He enjoyed coffee and Aziraphale would allow him to drink it he rarely did though.

Once Adam came down and breakfast was finished and served, the family ate. Aziraphale kissed Adams head and sent him off to school. He kissed Crowley goodbye and went to go open the bookshop. Crowley left the house soon after to go grocery shopping because Aziraphale needed specific vegetables. 

The family was always seen as odd. People often questioned their parenting due to them being queer. They simply ignored and raised Adam in ways they thought were best. They were happy and that's all that mattered to them...

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like two hours to write because I lost oomf for a good minute. I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> The song playing when Adam is hiding is NFWMB


End file.
